Treats
by Stripes93
Summary: Prussia and India have just finished practicing for their dance number when India ask how good of friends they are. He then goes to show Prussia how people there treat their 'really good friends'. -PruInd-


The two countries panted as the song finished before they both looked at each other and smiled. "Good work, Prussia." The darker haired country said, sitting on the couch filled with many plush pillows.

"We're friends now, man. Call me Gilbert." The albino said, sitting next to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "But you're right that was awesome! We're going to kick ass at the Halloween party!" He smiled at his friend, nodding his thanks to a servant who came by with a tray of tea for the two.

The two lapsed into a quick, comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional sipping of tea or the meowing of India's cat.

"So, Gilbert." The Indian said, setting his cup down. "How are things are home with you and your brother? You seem to spend more time here than you do there."

"That's only 'cause West is always with Italy. Besides, I like it here. You got a nice, big house, awesome food, plus hot chicks running around! What more could a man ask for?" Gilbert smirked, red eyes following a servant as she moved through the room.

"Indeed," The Indian concurred, sipping his tea.

"But of course, there's you, too! Don't get me wrong! You're really cool! Plus, I would have never have thought of this dance thing if you hadn't bothered to message me!" Deshal gave his friend an enigmatic smile, setting his cup down on the table and stroked the cat in his lap, the feline purring contently.

"You said you considered us friends, right Gilbert?" He asked, scratching the cat under his chin.

"Uh, yeah. We're friends," Gilbert said, not quiet understanding where Deshal was going.

"How good of friends?" The darker haired country said, his mysterious smile never leaving his face.

"Um...good friends?" The Prussian said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Just good friends?" The Asian country quirked a brow, apparently that wasn't the right answer.

"...Really good friends?" The younger country then chuckled, leaving the Prussian more confused than he already was. "What's so funny?" He finally asked, frowning gently.

"You shouldn't frown like that, Gilbert. You'll give yourself wrinkles." Deshal said, watching the albino straighten his features. "How about this, Prussia? Close your eyes and I'll show you how we treat our 'really good friend's 'here." He said.

"How do-"

"Just trust me," The Indian said, letting the cat jump from his lap.

"Is it some of that really awesome food-"

"Gilbert," Deshal said, slowly dragging two fingers down Gilbert's face over his eyelids. "Eyes closed,"

"Right," The albino said, closing his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, expecting one of the Indian's exotic delicacy's. Smirking to himself, the dark haired country leaned in slowly before touching his lips to the albino's. It took the Prussian a moment to realize that what he had received was not food then jerked away.

"W-what...?" He said, red eyes wide in surprise and the Indian settled back into his original position.

"Did you not like my treat?" Deshal asked, picking up his cup and took a quick sip of the contents, brown eyes gauging the albino's reaction.

"That's how you treat your 'really good friend's'?" Gilbert said, dragging his tongue over his lips slowly.

"Only the one's that we'd like to keep coming back for a few more treats." The Indian tilted his head to the side gently, his black hair sweeping over his forehead. "Would you like more?"

"I..." The albino then smirked, leaning forward. "I think that last one was a little short. So how about another?" He asked, mirroring the Indian's own smile.

"My pleasure," The two then touched lips once again, Gilbert knowing he was definitely coming back for more 'treat's'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've come to adore these two greatly and I wish for there to be more Prussia/India! As soon as that stripped appeared, I fangirled and I needed to write something with these two. Thus, this appeared. And I named India Deshal because it's an awesome name! Behold my first PruInd fanfiction. I'm pretty sure there will be more to come! Please excuse any and all errors. I didn't go over it like I normally do and I'm not in a very good mood to do so myself. Sorry! ;_; Remember, comments are always appreciated!_


End file.
